


The Barista Makes My Heart Go Doki Doki

by trash__universe



Series: The Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest 2k16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Hinata, Barista Suga, Coffee Drinker Daichi, Fluff, Foster Father Suga, Foster Kid Hinata, M/M, use of the words "Doki doki"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment was perfect after weeks of pining, coffee, and awkward conversations with Hinata. Daichi’s Valentine, the barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista Makes My Heart Go Doki Doki

Gazing down at Suga’s sleeping face, Daichi contemplated how exactly they’d gotten there. The light from the tv cast different colors over the barista’s pale face as he snoozed, undoubtedly exhausted after working the holiday and then coming over to his place for a date. His heart beat in his chest as he admired the soft curves of his face, the gentle mole that dotted beneath one of his eyes, the way his lips were upturned in his sleep, like he was having a great dream. 

The moment was perfect after weeks of pining, coffee, and awkward conversations with Hinata. Daichi’s Valentine, the barista. 

 

 

He’d only been in town for a week the first time he’d visited the coffee shop just a few buildings down from his apartment. It was a cold day in January, his first real day off since he started his new office job in town. Daichi hadn’t been planning on even leaving his apartment that day, but of course, his coffee machine had to go and quit on him. Of course, he’d had the same drip machine since he’d started college years ago, but it was still frustrating. 

Daichi didn’t get very far in the mornings without his coffee. 

So, he found himself grumbling as he got ready, pulling on the ridiculous red peacoat that Asahi and Noya had gotten him for Christmas because it was fucking cold outside. When he stepped outside his apartment building, his breath formed little white clouds, only furthering his annoyance at the situation. He was going to torch that damn coffee pot when he got back, but for now, he was a man on a mission. 

He’d seen the coffee shop about a dozen times, walking past it as he went to and from the train station on his way to work each morning. Sugar’s was a small brick building, with windows that showed a cozy interior with walls lined with couches and small tables with arm chairs dotting the middle of the floor space. 

The shop was quiet, aside from calming music that was playing over the speakers, exceptionally empty compared to how full Daichi had seen it on several occasions. He figured the vacancy was due to how early it was on a Saturday morning. A bell chimed over his head when he walked inside, alerting the lounging barista, who was reading a paperback novel at the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee himself. 

And shit, he was hot. 

Which was weird for Daichi, because he usually didn’t ever notice things like that. He usually had to get to know the person before he found them attractive in any sense. But the barista… damn. His hair was a light white-grey color, looking fluffy and soft to the touch. And his eyes… gosh, they looked like two melted Hershey’s Kisses. And the smile he gave Daichi, whether it was just him being polite or not, made his heart stutter in his chest. 

“Welcome to Sugar’s. I’m Sugawara, what can I get for you?” 

Daichi never bought a new coffee pot. 

 

 

Daichi got his coffee to go during the weekdays, along with a cream cheese filled croissant. He couldn’t help but to note that Suga didn’t work mornings on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, which always caused the middle of his week to drag a bit. The kid that worked on his days off was named Hinata, and he had the most wild ginger hair that Daichi had ever seen. The kid was cute, a real ball of sunshine, but he had nothing on Sugawara. 

And he never had his cinnamon latte ready for him when he came in, which Suga always did, claiming he came in like clockwork and didn’t want to make Daichi late for work by forcing him to stand in line. 

So, most of the time, he was only late when he stopped to stare at Suga zipping around the counter through the windows. He just always looked so elegant, like making a cup of coffee was the same as conducting an orchestra for him. It was a sight that Daichi hadn’t gotten over, even after two weeks of watching. 

Daichi tries not to notice when Suga starts dotting the i’s in his name with hearts when he writes it on his coffee cup. It’s February, so he tries to tell himself it just because Valentine’s day is approaching. Maybe he does it for everyone. He decides very quickly that he doesn’t like the idea of the barista drawing little hearts on everyone’s coffee cups, but he can’t really think of any other option, since there was no way in hell that beautiful, angelic Sugawara was drawing hearts on his cup because he _liked_ him. 

When the first weekend of February rolls around, Daichi finds himself far more confused than he was before. 

Since he was a creep, or he was starting to consider himself a creep at least, he always came in at 5:05 am, five minutes after Suga opened the store. He didn’t want to look too eager, but it seemed the barista had already caught onto him. Sugawara was always waiting for him at the table they’d taken to using for all of their weekend meetings. His usual coffee was sat in front of the vacant seat, along with whatever pastry Suga had made fresh that day. 

Saturdays were his self proclaimed “experimental” days, so he’d started letting Sugawara pick out his breakfast for him. Today’s was a giant chocolate chip muffin that had Daichi salivating before he even sat down in his seat. 

“Good morning, Daichi.” Suga spoke finally, setting down his well loved copy of The Iliad, presumably once he’d finished the paragraph he was on. The way the barista smiled at him during their quiet mornings was enough to melt Daichi’s heart. 

He stripped off the red peacoat, which Suga told him he found incredibly handsome on several different occasions, before he sat down in the worn leather arm chair. “Morning, Suga. How are the kids doing?” He’d found out last time that Sugawara was actually a foster father, and that the other barista, Hinata, was just one of four he was currently looking after. Daichi had only fallen harder for him when he’d found out, though for some reason Suga had felt very reluctant when he told him. He’d mumbled something about the last guy he told totally freaking out. Daichi hadn’t pushed him on the subject. 

“Hinata keeps going on and on about this kid in his Biology 201 class that makes his heart go “woosh” and “gwahh”.” Suga chuckled, taking a sip of his own coffee before continuing. “Whatever that’s supposed to mean.” Hinata was a freshmen in college, and therefore not legally Suga’s responsibility any more, but neither party had ever thought about him moving out while he was attending a nearby community college. 

Daichi smiled softly, taking a little bite off the muffin. “Yeah, that sounds like Hinata.” He went to take a sip of his latte when he noticed it - a little heart made in the foam. Latte art, he guessed, since he’d seen pictures like this drink online. “Wow, Suga, did you do that?” He was impressed, because if he’d try to do anything like that, he’d probably end up just making an unidentifiable blob. 

Suga smiled softly, fingers stroking gently over the rim of his own cup. He did that a lot when he was thinking about things. “Yeah, do you like it?” Daichi felt like he might melt into a puddle of goo on the floor when Suga looked up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes, peering up from beneath his lashes. 

“Yeah.” He should have said more. He really wished he would have just looked at Suga and said something along the lines of: The heart is nice, but what I really like is you. 

But he didn’t, and the pair both simultaneously tried to change the subject. 

 

 

On Monday, Sugawara writes his phone number on Daichi’s morning cup of coffee. “Call me” is written beside it, and he thinks about it. He thinks about it all Monday, during work, neglecting his paperwork in order to leave early because he focus is shot. He thinks about it all Tuesday, after Hinata gives him a look that very clearly tells him that he knows Daichi has his foster father’s number. And that he also knows Daichi hadn’t had the balls to call Suga yet. 

Hinata doesn’t say anything. Daichi spends all Tuesday night typing the number into his phone and erasing it. God, he liked Suga. He liked the barista so damn much, but he was just so scared of losing what they had right now. He was terrified of losing their early morning weekend chats, where Suga would tell him the kid’s shenanigans for the week and Daichi would wish with all his heart that he’d been there to actually see some of them. 

Most of all, he was afraid he’d lose the small smile Suga gave to him, and the way he always looked up at him from under his lashes. 

So he didn’t call Tuesday. 

Wednesday, however, Hinata gave Daichi a piece of his mind. 

Sugar’s was surprisingly slow for a weekday, so it took only minutes for him to reach the counter. Unfortunately, it took him much longer to actually get his morning coffee. 

“Don’t you dare try to order that nasty cinnamon latte before you explain yourself, Daichi!” Hinata slammed both hands down on the counter, almost like he was trying to make himself seem bigger. Which may have worked, if he wasn’t a mere 5’4”. 

The anger in his voice caught Daichi off guard, though, causing him to blink in surprise. “Nasty cinnamon - wait a minute, what are you even talking about?” Oh, he had an idea. But it wasn’t really any of Hinata’s business. He shuffled awkwardly, rubbing a hand through his dark hair. 

Hinata sighed, looking exasperated. “You know what I’m talking about! Why haven’t you called Suga yet? You make him feel all gwah and woosh! And when he talks about you, his eyes get all sparkle and his heart goes doki doki!” Daichi’s confusion must have show through, because Hinata was back with another sigh. He threw his hands up dramatically this time, though. “Daichi, he _really_ likes you, dummy! Like _like likes_ you!” 

Daichi stood there blushing and it was his turn to sigh. “I really make his heart go doki doki?” He quirked an eye at the ginger, who nodded excitedly. 

“Yes!” Hinata looked at him expectantly. The people gathering in line behind him were starting to grumble and yell about the hold up. 

Daichi crumbled under the pressure. “Okay, okay. I’ll call him tonight.” Hinata responded with a loud “yes!” and a fist pump, before finally making Daichi his cup of coffee. He neglected to give him his usual croissant, though, saying pastries were for good patrons that called baristas when they got their numbers. 

That night, Daichi did call Suga. 

 

 

“Hello? It’s Sugawara.” Daichi knew who it was from the first syllable, nerves running rampant through him. 

“Do I really make your heart go doki doki?” Daichi blurted before he could stop himself. A few moments of silence passed on the other line, before he heard a chuckle. 

“Daichi? Did Hinata tell you that?” The fair haired barista sounded rather amused, which didn’t help how nervous Daichi was feeling. 

“Yeah, but uh… is it true?” 

“Is what true?” 

“Suga, do I make your heart go doki doki?” 

A laugh sounded on the other end of the phone. “Oh please, promise me you’ll stop saying that.” After a few more moments of laughing, Daichi was just starting to feel frustrated, but then Suga finally decided to answer his question. “Daichi, you’re the only one to ever make my heart go doki doki, okay?” 

And now Daichi had to laugh, because it really did sound dorky. Like something a three-year-old, or Hinata which was basically the same thing, would say. “Suga, for the record, you make my heart go doki doki, too.” 

“Oh my gosh! _Stop_ saying that!” Suga erupted with giggles on the other end of the phone. 

They talked for hours that night, neither of them mentioning their hearts going “doki doki” again. They did, however, plan a date for Valentine’s Day. Daichi would make them dinner, and then they’d watch a movie or something. Suga pointed out that it sounded a lot like he wanted to “Netflix and Chill” - Daichi had no clue what that meant, which only served to amuse the barista more.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 5 for the Trash__Universe Valentine's Day Fluff Fest! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed with weird little fic. I blame all the caffeine I've had today.


End file.
